


In need of a Doctor with Amazing Hair!

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Billie Marie Morgan, Eve polastri - Freeform, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Injured Villanelle, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: Villanelle has been shot and is need of some TLC from a certain Asian Doctor with Amazing Hair ;)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Cristina Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where am I and how did I get here?

It was a rainy fall evening, in Seattle, Washington, which is par for the course in this part of the United States. Villanelle was on a job that brought her to the other side of the pond, on the trail of a politician who was deep into the human sex trafficking trade. As her mission was underway, she took out the politician easily enough with a swift swipe to his femoral artery, using her favorite blade. She prefers a sharp blade to firearms, as they are quick, silent, and is over before her mark ever knows what hit them. As she turned to leave the area, she felt something that was initially reminiscent of a bee sting. It didn't register right away, until a pool of something, warm and red, smelling of iron, started seeping through her shirt. It was then that she realized that she had been shot. As she spun around, she was met face to face with the the politicians' bodyguard, who quickly met his demise with another quick swipe of her blade, against his carotid artery. As she stumbled away from the scene, trying to hold on to consciousness, her vision started to blur, and her breath started to become harder to take in. She knew she needed to get to a doctor and quickly. Would she make it? She fought to stay awake, but finally lost the battle, and fell to the ground. 

Villanelle regained consciousness a while later, confused, not knowing where she was, or what had happened to her. As she was starting to come around, feeling extremely light-headed and dizzy, she started to panic. As she was looking around her surroundings, attempting to gain some semblance of her situation, she saw that she was hooked to an IV, as well as several other machines, wires everywhere. As her vision began to clear, she saw a man wearing scrubs and a white lab coat bearing the name, Dr. Alex Karev. 

Villanelle asked "What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" She felt herself starting to panic as she was trying to figure out where she was, but she knew she shouldn't panic. Her training prepared her for these type situations, but out of her element, and out of control is not where she fared best, as she felt her grip on her situation begin to loosen. 

As Dr. Karev was attempting to give her an injection to calm her down, she began fighting him, fighting against the drugs that would impair her judgement. As Dr. Karev was trying to reason with her, and seeing that he was getting nowhere, he reached up to press the call button for assistance. 

"What are you doing to me? What are you giving me? Answer me, dammit!" 

Solely focused on the Dr. with the needle, she doesn't immediately notice the other people running into the room to assist. At this time, she feels a pair of hands pressing down on her shoulders, trying to get her attention. In a calming voice, she hears someone saying, "Hey, hey, hey, hey..listen to me. Look at me, look at me. Shhhh, you're going to be okay. I need for you to listen to me, please. We are here to help you, I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to you, but you have to listen to me." As Villanelle starts to look at this person who has captured her attention, she sees the most beautiful woman that she has ever laid eyes upon. She is of Korean descent, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and she has the most amazing hair she has ever seen, and she's so close that she can smell her. So close that she feels a sudden surge of electricity, despite her injury, and is so instantly drawn to this woman that the rest of the world seems to disappear. It's as if nothing else matters, aside from what this woman is saying to her. Villanelle asks her, "What's your name?" 

"My name is Dr. Polastri, but you may call me Eve, if you like. What is your name? We could not find any ID on you when you were brought in, and I'm thinking that your name is not Jane Doe."

"My name is Billie. Billie Morgan. Nice to meet you, Eve. Can you tell me where I am and how I got here?"


	2. My Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle only wants Dr. Polastri on her case, and what Villanelle wants, Villanelle gets.

"Okay, Billie, now that I have your attention, we need to talk about what happened to you. We are require by law to call the police for all gunshot wounds, is there anything that you can tell me about how this happened? Exactly what do you remember?"

(Oh, shit. Where the hell am I? What am I going to say? How am I going to get out of this one, think V, think...damn these drugs...fuck me, she really has amazing hair, I wonder what it smells like? Shit, focus, you idiot)! 

"No, I don't know how I ended up here...wherever this is. All that I can remember is that I was headed out to do some shopping, then waking up here to some dickhead Doctor trying to pin me down and pump me full of drugs. By the way, Where is HERE? What drugs have y'all given me? Wait a minute, you said I was shot?"

"Yes, you were brought in with a gunshot wound to the chest. You are at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, in Seattle. You were brought here by ambulance when a pedestrian found you lying unconscious and bleeding on the sidewalk, about 4 blocks from here. We gave you some antibiotics and morphine for the pain. You really don't remember being shot?" 

(Well, I don't think the truth is going to fare very well here...Oh yeah, Doc. McHottie! I do know what happened! I am a hired assassin for an International organization known as The Twelve, and I was sent here to murderize a politician who was balls deep involved in a sex trafficking ring. Fortunately, my mission was a success...until I got shot by his bodyguard, that is, but hey it's cool, he's been murderized too! May I go now?)

"Where is my passport, where is my money? Where are my clothes? I need to get out of here! I'm not safe here, Eve."

"Billie, please listen to me...What do you mean, you're not safe here? You are in no condition to leave. You have a very serious gunshot wound and the bullet is lodged in one of your ribs, close to your heart. You need surgery to repair the damage. but we need to get you scheduled as soon as possible to reduce the risk of the bullet dislodging and traveling to your heart, and the longer we wait to remove the bullet, the greater your risk of infection becomes. Will you sign the consent forms so that we can take care of you?"

"Are you my Dr. or is it Dr. Dickswab?"

(Eve has to stifle a laugh and fight the smile that's threatening to escape her mouth, because she understands the sentiment. He doesn't have the best bedside manner with his patients, so why did Karev have to get assigned to Billie, when she obviously needs someone more like her...why couldn't it have been her? For some reason, Eve feels particularly drawn to this patient, though she feels that Billie isn't being completely honest with her. Call it intuition, but there is more to this woman's story and Eve is determined to get some answers. 

"Around here, we call him Evil Spawn, but Dr. Dickswab has a nice ring to it as well!! But no, I am not your Dr. Dr. Karev is, Billie. He is a good doctor despite his attitude, so you are in good hands. Are you ready for me to call him in so that he can go over the surgical plan with you?" Eve reaches down and grabs Billie's hand, very uncharacteristic of her, but she needs comforting, and she's very taken with this woman, so now seems like a great time to work on her Dr./Patient relationship skills, right? And my God, she's downright gorgeous, with beautiful hazel eyes, catlike almost. Alert and focused solely on her. 

"Oh, hell to the fuck no! I don't want him anywhere near me. Can I request that you be assigned to my case? I feel safe with you." 

Villanelle is trying to comprehend what she's feeling with Eve, but she knows that she truly feels safe with her, and that she won't let anything bad happen to her. And Eve promised.

"Yes, you can make the request. I'll let the Chief know so that I will be reassigned to your case. Now, can we get you scheduled for surgery? We really need to get that bullet out before it causes any more damage, and I want to be able to keep my promise to you that I will do my best to keep you safe." 

(Eve eventually realizes that she is still holding Billie's hand, but she has Billie's full attention, so it's fine.)

Billie is also keenly aware of the fact that Eve is still holding her hand, and it's making her feel warm and tingly from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. With Eve there holding her hand, she barely registers the pain that she is in, and Eve makes her feel like she can truly breathe for the first time in her life. Whatever this is, Billie doesn't ever want it to go away. She feels like they are connected in some way, like she can truly trust Eve with her deepest, darkest secrets and that Eve will not judge her. Billie decides something in that moment, that she wants to try something new. 

"Eve, I want to tell you something. My real name is Oksana. Oksana Astankova, but no one else can know, okay? When I told you I'm not safe, I meant it. No one can know that I am here, because if I am found, they will kill me, and I very much intend on staying alive. I like you, and I feel like I can trust you, so I'm trusting you with my true identity. Please do not prove me wrong about you."

(Eve sees the truth in Oksana's eyes, pleading to keep her secret safe, and Eve decides in that moment that she will not let her down, and that she will do anything and everything to protect her}.

"Your secret is safe with me. Shall we schedule your surgery now? I will make you my priority, I will make you my person, I promise."

(Eve makes a mental note to ask about who would want her dead, but decided that it can wait until after the surgery).

"I think that I like being your person. Where are those consent forms?"


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some complications from the surgery...
> 
> Or perhaps the complications are about all the feels?

As Oksana is wheeled into OR 1, Dr. Polastri is watching from the scrub room as she prepares for the surgery. Oksana looks over at her as she's scrubbing in, and Eve can sense her fear.

Eve strikes her Super Hero pose that she does before any complicated surgery. Studies have shown that standing like that for five minutes gives you the confidence you need to conquer whatever task that is before you and she needs to feel confident and in control in that OR today.

As the interns are prepping Oksana for surgery, Eve enters the OR, donned in her surgical gown, mask and gloves. As she slides over to Oksana's head so that only she can hear her, she says "Try not to worry. I typically avoid making promises to my patients, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You're my person, remember?"

Oksana, starts to relax, and tells Eve "You're my person, too, Eve. I trust you." As the propofol is administered, Oksana goes limp, and is intubated. 

"Ten Blade." Eve makes the incision that will forever be known as Oksana's favorite scar. The scar from the incision by the doctor that saved her life, her person. Her Eve. 

Two very long days later, Oksana begins to awaken, and starts to panic, finding it impossible to talk. Her eyes opened wide, grasping at her mouth, trying to clear whatever it is that she is choking on. Suddenly Eve is there, eyes wide, and saying something to her that she is not yet comprehending. Her brain is still fighting, only understanding that she has tubes and wires attached to her everywhere and desperately wants out of whatever hell this is. 

(Eve!!! Help me!!!!)

"Oksana! Listen to me! Don't try to talk! You need to stop fighting and focus on me. Focus on the sound of my voice...I've got you, you're safe, okay?"

As Oksana begins to calm down, she registers that Eve is holding her hands again, firmly, at first, then slowly loosening her grip, as she stops fighting and is now focusing on Eve's words, on her face, on her hands. (She's holding my hands, my god, her hands are soft).

"There were some complications during your surgery, but you're going to be fine. You've been in a medically induced coma for two days because your left lung collapsed, and you needed time to recover from that. That is why we had to keep you intubated, and why we had to insert a chest tube. I know that you are scared, and in pain, but I promise that I will not leave your side. Once we run some tests, to confirm that you're properly healing, we will take the tube out of your throat so that you can talk, okay?" Oksana nods, and twists her wrists so that she is now holding Eve's hand back. Both women feel the beginnings of something tangible happening between them. Their eye contact says all that needs to be said, and both women know that they are royally fucked. 

As Eve is talking to Oksana, she begins stroking her hair, moving several strands out of her face. (Mmmm, that feels nice. What a great bedside manner, I wonder if she does this with all of her patients?)

Eve, meanwhile, is looking at this beautiful injured creature, and is having a hard time trying to comprehend what it is about her that is making Eve suddenly feel so soft. This is completely uncharacteristic for the trauma surgeon, and it's not going unnoticed. She can hear the whispers in the hallway as she tends to Oksana, not leaving her bedside since the surgery. Eve feels so drawn to her, that she feels empty when she steps away to use the loo (What the fuck is happening to me)?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just for funsies, merging two of my favorites into one fun little crossover episodic event. Also writing at work, so I'll start the next Chapter when I get home ;)


End file.
